<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riflesso by darkroxas92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882782">Riflesso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92'>darkroxas92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte uno specchio può essere uno degli avversari più difficili da affrontare.<br/>(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riflesso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”<br/>Prompt: Riflesso<br/>Numero parole: 210</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko guardò il proprio riflesso allo specchio, e istintivamente si portò una mano sopra la sua cicatrice.<br/>
Ormai si era abituato a vederla.<br/>
In fondo, erano passati diversi anni.<br/>
Ma il suo significato non è mai cambiato.<br/>
Quella cicatrice sarebbe stata sempre un segno del suo disonore.<br/>
<em>“Hai tradito tuo padre.”</em> Disse il suo riflesso.<br/>
“No. Ho affrontato mio padre, è diverso.”<br/>
<em>“È quella cicatrice è stato il tuo premio.”</em><br/>
Zuko scosse la testa, per poi tornare a fissare lo specchio.<br/>
“No. Questa cicatrice è la prova del mio vero tradimento. Ho avuto la possibilità di liberarmene, ma l’ho persa. E non ho intenzione di cercare nuovamente quel privilegio.”<br/>
<em>“È tutto quello di cui sei capace. Puoi solo tradire chi ti è intorno.”</em><br/>
Zuko si voltò.<br/>
“Tu sei il mio riflesso. Il mio opposto. Una volta le nostre parti erano invertite, ma ora le cose stanno così. Ho smesso di tradire i miei amici. Farò del mio meglio per rimediare ai miei errori. E tu non potrai fare nulla.”<br/>
Zuko tornò a fissare lo specchio, che stavolta tuttavia restò in silenzio.<br/>
Il Signore del Fuoco scosse la testa.<br/>
“Forse è il caso che cominci anch’io a giocare a Pai Sho, proprio come lo zio…” Mormorò con un sorriso sul volto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>